


Blue Moon

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, lots of things to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: “Alright, what is the plan for tonight?” Akaashi asked yet again, slipping on his coat.“I’m going to go to work to cover for Yamamoto again, then come home and walk the dog.” Kuroo wrapped his red scarf around his neck, shooting Akaashi a grin.“I’m going to watch the dog to make sure he doesn’t try to leave early on his own to avoid having a repeat of the squirrel incident.” Tsukishima drawled from his place on the couch, currently setting up the Jurassic Park series.“I’m the dog!” Bokuto shouted from the kitchen.
A normal night at home turns into a new mystery when wolves start going missing and a strange ritual seems to be starting.





	1. Bokuto could totally take a T-Rex

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of background info for this AU:  
> The volleyball teams are all clans (but they can intermingle)  
> BokuAkaKuroTsukki live together  
> Bokuto is a Shifter and turns into a wolf  
> Kuroo is a vampire  
> Akaashi is a witch  
> Tsukishima is a crow demon  
> The Aces are all the Alpha Wolfs of their clan (while the wannabe aces like Hinata and Lev are also shifters, they aren't as strong as the Alphas).  
> Feel free to ask more questions in the comments and I will do my best to answer!

“Alright, what is the plan for tonight?” Akaashi asked yet again, slipping on his coat.

“I’m going to go to work to cover for Yamamoto again, then come home and walk the dog.” Kuroo wrapped his red scarf around his neck, shooting Akaashi a grin.

“I’m going to watch the dog to make sure he doesn’t try to leave early on his own to avoid having a repeat of the squirrel incident.” Tsukishima drawled from his place on the couch, currently setting up the Jurassic Park series.

“I’m the dog!” Bokuto shouted from the kitchen before walking back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Akaashi chuckled and walked over, giving Bokuto a kiss on the cheek.

“Be good to Tsukki.” Tsukishima snorted as Akaashi walked over and kissed the top of his head, then back to Kuroo who was holding the door open.

“After you, good sir.” Kuroo bowed and Akaashi rolled his eyes before walking out of the house.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kiddos.” Kuroo teased before shutting the door, leaving Bokuto and Tsukki alone in the house. Bokuto immediately dropped down onto the couch, pulling the blanket over the two of them and setting the popcorn in between their legs. It was rare to just be the two of them alone but the way schedules aligned had graced them with a Jurassic Park movie night.

“Why do you put subtitles on Tsukki? You’re blind, not deaf.” Bokuto poked his glasses, earning a swat to the hand.  
“Because I know you won’t be able to shut up for all the films and this way I’ll be able to know what they’re saying.” Tsukishima didn’t apologize for the swatted hand, but silently took it in his own. Bokuto instantly shut up with a wide grin on his face as he snuggled against Tsukishima, nearly spilling the popcorn. They watched the first movie in relative silence but by the time the second one came on, Bokuto couldn’t keep quiet.

“Why would they make the carnivorous ones anyways? That seems like a bad decision! I would’ve been plenty happy with the long-necked ones.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You would want to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex and you know it.” He pointed out. Bokuto was silent for a good minute.

“….I mean YEAH but like… a little one. Not one that would literally eat me if it conveniently escaped….” A new thought crossed his mind and he turned to Tsukishima, who sighed.

“No you could not fight a T-Rex.” Bokuto made a whining noise and flopped into Tsukishima’s lap, who managed to grab the bowl of popcorn kernels and put it on the nearby table before it could spill everywhere.

“Tsuuuukkkiii don’t you have faith in me?” Bokuto whined, pouting. 

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you. I just have more faith in a T-Rex.” Tsukishima hesitated before settling a hand in Bokuto’s hair, instantly calming the other down. 

“….still could take one.” Bokuto mumbled as he was pet, curling up into a ball. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“And Kuroo could enjoy a nice lunch in Italy without certain death.” Bokuto chuckled a bit. They passed the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, a few comments about the wonderful acting jobs. Before the third movie could start, Bokuto stood up, stretching.

“I’m gonna make more popcorn.” He headed to the kitchen, fingers tapping. The later it got, the more eager he was to just go out and run. But after the infamous squirrel incident, he wasn’t allowed to go out on his own. So he’d have to wait for Kuroo to get home, since there was no way Tsukishima would go. Bokuto hummed to himself as he grabbed the popcorn, taking it out of the plastic and putting it in the microwave. A loud howling noise suddenly broke his train of thoughts and his head jerked up, body stiffening.

“….Bokuto I thought we said no wolf form in the house.” He heard Tsukishima get up from the living room, making his way to the kitchen. When he spotted Bokuto very much not in wolf-form, he blinked, obviously confused. The howling noise repeated and a growling noise followed, surprisingly from Bokuto himself. Tsukishima took a step forward and Bokuto’s head whipped towards him, eyes wide and pupils dialated.

“Bokuto…it’s probably a stray. Just calm down…” Tsukishima was internally panicking. He was never the one to keep Bokuto from following his instincts. That was always Akaashi or even Kuroo. There was a moment where Tsukishima actually thought he had done it. But when the howl broke through the night a third time, Bokuto made a break for it. Before Tsukishima could even move, Bokuto was out the back door and shifting, a white wolf sprinting full-speed ahead towards the woods. Tsukishima swore, slipping his shoes on to run after him. He had never been grateful to be a demon until this moment, thankful he could see in the dark without a flashlight.

“BOKUTO!” Tsukishima called, tired and irritated. He had ONE job. They both had ONE job. And they both failed. Akaashi was going to kill the two of them. Tsukishima heard the howling noise again and frowned. It was identical to the first three. Almost like….His eyes widened with the realization.

“It’s a recording….fuck this is a trap.” He groaned, speeding up. He skidded to a stop when he heard a whine of pain. He fought every urge to sprint to the sound, instead sneaking from tree to tree towards the noise. When he found the source, he was absolutely pissed off. A very familiar white wolf had his front paw stuck in a bear trap. And from the look of it and the smell of burning flesh, it was made out of silver. Bokuto made another whining noise, trying to pull his leg free but just making it worse. Tsukishima heard the howling noise again, which obviously distressed Bokuto out even more. He narrowed his eyes as two figures strolled out from the trees. One had large bat wings and the other had scales.

“See Mika-chan? I told you this would work. Idiot wolves go after anything they think would endanger their territory. Even a silly recording. It worked with Nekoma, it worked with Seijou, and it especially worked with Fukurodani.” The winged one took a step towards Bokuto, who instantly snarled at him. The demon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The scaled girl (maybe a girl? Tsukishima couldn’t tell) walked forward, holding something in her hands. Tsukishima realized with anger that it was a muzzle. Bokuto thrashed around more, obviously realizing the same thing and not enjoying the realization. As the girl got closer, the demon waved his hand and a circle appeared around Bokuto, causing the wolf to freeze. This is where Tsukishima decided to step in.

“Oi. What are you doing to my dog?” He stepped out from the trees, startling the two. The circle vanished and Bokuto whipped towards the newcomer, snarl freezing when he realized who it was. The girl whipped around to the demon, hands on her hips.

“Teru! You said that the shifter would be ALONE tonight.” She hissed, obviously annoyed. The demon shrugged.

“Hey, sources said the vampire has to work and the witch covens have a meeting tonight, he WAS supposed to be alone. I guess they have a dog sitter.” Tsukishima twitched, annoyed at being ignored and also referred to as just the ‘dog sitter’. Bokuto made a quiet whining noise and Tsukishima remembered about the leg situation. He slowly moved towards the trap while the two argued.

“Whatever! It’s not like a human is that big of a- whoa whoa what do you think you’re doing?!” Tsukishima swore as he quickly ducked, dodging the flying demon’s swipe at him. It only lasted a second before he was hauled up by the girl and thrown into a tree. Bokuto snarled, pulling even harsher on the trap. He was seriously going to hurt himself if he kept doing that. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he stood up, brushing himself off. 

“You idiots made two mistakes. You assumed MY wolf would be alone. And you assumed I was human.” Tsukishima snarled before releasing the bindings he actively kept on to keep a human form. Immediately, his black feathery wings burst out from his back, a dark energy released, blowing the two strangers back into the tree line. Tsukishima’s eyes glowed, taking in everything in front of him. The muzzle was abandoned on the ground and the two were gone. Perhaps they thought it was too much of a bother? Tsukishima honestly didn’t care as long as they were gone. He took a deep breath, rebinding his wings with a grunt, before turning to Bokuto, who was sulking on the ground. He walked over and Bokuto perked up slightly, his ears alert.

“It’s just me, Koutarou.” Bokuto’s tail wagged as Tsukishima knelt down, trying to figure out the best way to open the trap without injuring Bokuto further. He finally managed to pry the trap open wide enough for Bokuto to slip his leg out and, more importantly, shift back into human form. He let out a deep breath as Bokuto sat up, clutching his injured wrist.

“…Thanks Tsukki…” He mumbled, rubbing at his wrist and wincing. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled the shifter up, taking the good wrist into his hand.

“Don’t touch. We’ll have Akaashi….look at it….when…” He suddenly stumbled forward, exhausted. Bokuto managed to catch him, hissing with pain when he instinctively used both hands to grab him. 

“O-Okay Tsukki… I’ll get you home…don’t worry…” He managed to lift Tsukishima into his arms, doing his best to ignore the pain. He shifted Tsukishima so he was sitting more in his arms than on his bad wrist and began walking back to the house, ignoring the annoyingly familiar sound of howling that had plagued him all night and the tingling of his instincts in order to get them both home.


	2. Kuroo's kind of a pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already so many kudos :OO  
> here's another chapter ^_^

“-shima” Tsukishima stirred slightly. His head hurt and he would rather go back to sleep. But the gentle, worried voice kept talking.

“TSUKKI!” Tsukishima sat up, startled. That was NOT the same voice. He immediately regretted the action as his head (which was already hurting) rammed into Kuroo’s, causing the man to reel back, grabbing his forehead.

“Owwwww.” Kuroo whined. Tsukishima shot him a weak glare before reaching around for his glasses. They were placed in his hand and he put them on, the world no longer blurry.

“Where’s Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, looking around. Tsukishima blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

“I don’t….know? In his room?” He frowned, trying to ignore his headache to remember what had happened. Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a look before Kuroo headed upstairs to look for the shifter.

“You’re paler than usual. Are you feeling okay?” Akaashi sat down next to him, pulling his head into his lap and gently feeling his forehead. Tsukishima didn’t like being coddled, but Akaashi was special. Especially with his gentle hands running through his hair.

“Head hurts worse than when Kuroo and Bokuto took me out for drinks on my birthday.” He admitted. Akaashi frowned slightly and his hands stopped moving. Tsukishima heard some Latin muttered under his breath and the hands stiffened.

“Kei…Why did you unbind your magic?” Akaashi asked softly. Tsukishima frowned.

“Why did I….unbind….?” Suddenly everything came back to him and his eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Koutarou.” He tried to get up from the couch but immediately fell back to his knees, groaning. Akaashi was there immediately, rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong, Kei?” Tsukishima could hear the worry in Akaashi’s voice but before he could answer, a loud yowling noise came from upstairs. They both turned to the stairs as a black cat dashed down them, immediately dashing to the couch and jumping onto it, settling down in the discarded blanket.

“Kuroo? Why are you in your cat form?” Akaashi asked, even more confused and concerned. Kuroo liked being a cat but also liked to ignore his problems by being a cat. Currently, it seemed he was going to try to ignore his problems and Akaashi was going to have none of that tonight. With a sharp shove off the couch, Kuroo was back in his human form with a yelp, tangled in the blanket. What worried the two more though, was the deep scratch on his arm.

“What happened?” Akaashi reached for the scratch, hands glowing. The cut healed over itself and Kuroo sat up, biting his lip.

“Bokuto…swiped at me.” Both Tsukishima and Akaashi’s eyes widened. Bokuto might be part wolf but he had never attacked any of them. He’s told them numerous times he considers them his pack and would never hurt them. Tsukishima’s mind went back to the events of the night and suddenly everything made sense.

“He’s still lost to his instincts. There were intruders to his territory tonight…” As Tsukishima told them the nights events, Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“Those motherfuckers.” Kuroo stood up, immediately heading to the backdoor. Akaashi quickly followed him, grabbing his wrist.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with. Or who. Right now, we need to stay here in case Bokuto tries to run off again. We’ll need you to help with that if it comes to it.” Akaashi, always the smooth-talker, immediately broke through Kuroo’s anger. Kuroo made an unhappy hissing noise and leaned against the wall, arms folded.

“Fine. But you’ll have to go up there to get through to him. With his instincts as they are, he probably won’t recognize me as anything more than Vampire.” Akaashi nodded and gave Kuroo one last firm look before heading upstairs. He could hear some muffled whining from inside Bokuto’s room and he quietly opened the door.

“Bokuto?” He called softly. The whines immediately stopped and he saw the closet door nudge open slightly, yellow eyes and a white snout peeking out. Akaashi scooted closer carefully. A low growl caused him to pause and instead sit cross-legged.

“It’s just me you big goofball. Come here, let me see your paw.” Bokuto hesitated before slowly limping his way out from the closet, leaving a trail of blood from his front paw. He settled down with a huff, putting his head in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi gave him a few gentle pets before turning to the hurt paw. He winced a bit, knowing immediately it had to hurt. There were slight traces of silver still stuck in it, and he could see the bone. 

“This might hurt, Koutarou.” Bokuto’s ears perked at the use of his first name, but immediately drooped as Akaashi whispered Latin, gently placing a hand on top of the wound. Bokuto let out a howl as the wound healed over. There was still a burn mark and Akaashi knew he couldn’t fix that. Silver wounds to werewolves were nearly impossible to heal. 

“There we go. Now you can turn back and we can have a talk about what happened.” Akaashi stroke Bokuto’s head, trying to urge him to change back. Much like Kuroo, if Bokuto didn’t want to talk about his problems, he’d stay in animal form. Bokuto made a whining noise, burying his head deeper in Akaashi’s lap, obviously not wanting to change back.

“If Kuroo could change back, so could you. Come on now.” Bokuto’s eyes widened slightly and there was a slight glow before Akaashi’s very human boyfriend was in front of him, biting his lip.

“I-Is Tetsu mad at me?” He asked quietly. Akaashi shook his head, pulling Bokuto into his arms and stroking his hair.  
“Of course not, Kou. He knows how you get. Honestly he’s madder at the assholes who did this and frankly I am too.” Bokuto chuckled and Akaashi knew it was okay now.

“Just put some pants on and we’ll go meet the other downstairs.” Akaashi stood up and Bokuto winked at him.  
“Aw but ‘Kaashi, you know you like me without pants.” He stood up, wiggling his hips. Akaashi snorted and turned away.

“Nice try. Pants on, and we can get ice cream.” Bokuto let out a cheer and quickly grabbed some sweats off the floor and pulling them on. He grabbed Akaashi’s arm and began pulling him downstairs. Tsukishima and Kuroo looked up at the commotion as the two hurried into the kitchen.

“I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!” Bokuto sang, sitting down at the table while Akaashi pulled out the ice cream. Kuroo immediately rushed in as well.

“Fuck yeah, Ice cream? TSUKKI YOU WANT VANILLA LIKE THE BORING ASS YOU ARE?” Kuroo called. There was a moment of silence before Tsukki shuffled into the kitchen and threw a pillow he had been carrying at Kuroo’s face.  
“I would like vanilla, Akaashi.” He said, sitting down at the table. Kuroo sputtered as Bokuto laughed. Akaashi shook his head, chuckling as he took out the ice cream, scooping some into bowls for all of them. He handed them their bowls and almost immediately everyone dug in, problems temporarily forgotten.


	3. No Bar Fights in Kenma's Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy i remembered to update :D  
> More info: Kenma has a bar (but is a hella lazy bartender, so usually another Nekoma like Yamamoto or Yaku mans the bar) and the supernaturals usually gather there. But they aren't supposed to fight or make a mess in the bar.

“Broooooooo why do I have to come with you to woooork?” Bokuto whined, spinning in the barstool as Kuroo cleaned a glass behind the bar.

“Because Tsukki and Akaashi are doing their magic thing and we are definitely not leaving you alone.” Kuroo answered for the third time. There was a quiet sigh from under the bar and Kuroo glanced down at his friend, hiding out under the bar with their 3ds.

“Kenma, this is YOUR bar, why am I doing all the work? I don’t even get paid!” Kuroo set down the glass. Kenma huffed, not even bothering to look up.

“Because Yamamoto hasn’t come back from his sister’s and I need someone to help out that isn’t Lev.” He explained, pressing the buttons a little harder. Bokuto blinked, pausing in his spinning.

“Doesn’t Akane-chan live like….half an hour away? He doesn’t need a week to visit her.” Kuroo frowned, obviously thinking the same thing.

“I already sent Yaku to go get him. Lev followed along, which is why you are here working instead.” Kenma explained. Kuroo sighed, leaning against the bar.

“And I still don’t get paid.” He let out another overdramatic sigh. Bokuto placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“I’d pay ya bro.” He said solemnly. Kuroo placed and hand over his heart.

“Bro…” The door to the bar opened, interrupting them before they could get started. A teen with bleach-blonde hair and a black undercut strolled in, taking a seat next to Bokuto at the bar.

“Yo gimme a Hail Mary.” Kuroo snorted at the irony before turning to make the drink. At a bar for supernatural beings, it was one of their more popular drinks, for the name more than the taste. It didn’t take long at all for Kuroo to make the drink, sliding it towards the newcomer.

“You even old enough to drink?” Bokuto asked, eyeing the drink. The stranger snorted.

“I’ve been 21 for too long, my friend.” Bokuto laughed at that. The stranger grinned, turning and holding out his hand.

“I like you. Terushima Yuuji. Just came to town a week or so ago.” Bokuto could slightly see a tongue piercing as he spoke.

“Nice to meetcha! The name’s Bokuto Koutar-OW” Bokuto winced after grabbing Terushima’s hand, immediately retracting his own and gripping his finger. Terushima blinked as Kuroo hurried over. Kenma let out a huff, standing up from under the bar.

“I already told you once, no silver.” He held out his hand expectantly. Terushima grinned sheepishly, pulling off a ring and handing it to him.

“My bad. I keep forgetting there’s shifters in this town.” Bokuto made an unpleased sound as he let Kuroo examine his finger. Only a small mark, nothing like the scar on his wrist he managed to hide with a sweatshirt.

“It’ll be okay Bo.” Kuroo decided, letting go of his hand. 

“I dunno man. Maybe you should kiss it and make it better.” Bokuto wiggled his finger, grinning. Kuroo laughed before taking the hand, pressing the finger to his lips.

“There ya big baby.” He let go of the hand and ruffled Bokuto’s hair, causing the other boy to squawk indignantly and try to fluff his hair back up.

“Sorry about the ring thing, man. Back home, there weren’t any issues with silver and it’s a bit of a habit to wear my rings.” Terushima rubbed his neck, looking apologetic.

“Nah it’s fine man. I’ve dealt with wor….se” Bokuto suddenly trailed off, cocking his head as he stared at Terushima.

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” Terushima shifted uncomfortably under Bokuto’s golden-eye stare.

“…have we met before?” Bokuto asked, frowning. Kenma and Kuroo exchanged looks.

“Bo, he said he only got here a week ago. I doubt you two have seen each other.” Kuroo leaned against the bar, looking in between the two.

“Something about you seems… really familiar. I’m not sure what…” Bokuto suddenly tipped his head upwards, sniffing the air. His face immediately turned hostile, turning back to Terushima, snarling. 

“W-whoa man!” Terushima immediately backed away, looking concerned. Bokuto got up from the bar stool, approaching him.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo jumped the bar, grabbing Bokuto’s arm to pull him back. 

“You were there.” Bokuto suddenly growled. Everyone in the bar was watching them. Kenma’s eyes flickered in between the two, looking uncomfortable with the situation.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Terushima folded his arms, scowling.

“Bo, what do you mean ‘there’?” Kuroo’s grip didn’t loosen. He knew the instant it did, Bokuto would be all over Terushima.

“He was in the woods Kuroo! He’s the demon guy! He hurt Kei!” At the last line, Bokuto nearly pulled out of Kuroo’s grip, face partially shifting into his wolf form. Kuroo couldn’t remember last time he saw Bokuto this upset. Kuroo turned to Terushima, eyes narrowing.

“….Kenma, you said Terushima already had a warning for silver. What happened with that?” Kuroo’s voice was remarkably calm considering how pissed off he was. Kenma shifted slightly as the attention turned to him.

“U-Um… he stung Yamamoto when they went to arm-wrestle.” He remembered. Kuroo’s grip on Bokuto tightened.  
“And now Yamamoto is missing… and you tried to take Bokuto too.” Kuroo growled. Terushima was backing away, obviously nervous.

“Let me at him Tetsu.” Bokuto snarled, fists tight. Kuroo was oh so tempted to just let go. But he knew there wouldn’t be much left of Terushima if he did.

“I have a better idea.” Kuroo turned to Kenma, who sighed and lifted his hand. Terushima, who had been shuffling towards the bathroom, was suddenly surrounded by a white circle. He growled, trying to leave the circle but being pushed back into the middle.

“Reveal thy true form, demon.” Kenma muttered. Terushima glowed with dark energy before bat wings sprung out of his back, and a pointed tail loosened from his tail. Bokuto stiffened slightly and Kuroo knew he recognized Terushima’s demon form.

“Terushima Yuuji, you are under arrest for a potential kidnapping and an attempted kidnapping.” Kenma recited, coming out from around the bar.

“You have no proof. It’s my word against his.” Terushima argued. Kenma glanced back at Bokuto, before turning back to Terushima.

“And Bokuto-san doesn’t lie. Whenever he does, he is awful and it’s obvious to tell. He isn’t lying.” With a wave of his arm, Terushima disappeared in a glow of white. Kuroo pulled Bokuto close, holding him until he calmed down.

“I’m good…I’m good…” Bokuto finally muttered, burying his head in Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo stroked his hair gently, glancing at Kenma over Bokuto’s head.

“Where’d you send him anyways?” He asked, curious. Kenma walked back behind the bar counter, picking his 3DS back up.

“Council room. We’ll have to have a meeting about this whole situation.” He let out a sigh, obviously not looking forward to it. Kuroo whistled.

“Council meeting huh? Haven’t had one of those in forever. Not since the Kageyama incident.” Bokuto let out a bit of a groan.

“I haaaate council meetings. The spells always make me feel all weird.” He whined. Kuroo patted his back. The spells around the council room prevented any shifting of forms and most magic (aside from healing magic). It would keep the council safe, especially while discussing important events that may or may not piss off emotional witches or shifters.

“It shouldn’t take too long. And you get to sit right next to Akaashi the entire time. AND Kei isn’t allowed in, so you’ll have to tell him everything that happens. It’s an important job bro, and only you can do it.” Bokuto perked up slightly, looking up at Bokuto with wide eyes.

“Really?” He whispered in awe.

“Really really.” Kuroo grinned.

“Enough with the Shrek references. Now come over here and clean the bar. I’ve told you not to jump over the bar but you do it every night.” Kenma shot Kuroo an unpleased look. Kuroo pouted.

“I do not!”

“You do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”


	4. Tsukishima is a stubborn little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be Bokuto-centric but people are asking for more stuff about the others so i'mma try my best?? i'll probably write separate fics with proper backstories and such but for now here's what happened while Kuroo and Bokuto were at the bar

“Tsukishima.” Tsukishima tried to ignore Akaashi, choosing instead to stare at the wall. Wow the paint job was really nice.

“Kei.” He stiffened. Damn it, Akaashi knew using their first names was a weakness for not just him, but Bokuto and Kuroo as well.

“What, Keiji?” He finally turned back to the older man, already knowing what he was going to say. They’ve been working on his bindings for an hour and a half now, trying to find an easier way for the energy to be released and reeled back in without causing Tsukishima to be exhausted and/or in incredible pain. 

“We both know there’s an easy solution to this if you weren’t too stubborn to use it.” Oh, there it is. Tsukishima scowled, folding his arms.

“I recognize your solution and given that it’s a stupid-ass solution, I am decided to ignore it.” Akaashi blinked

“Did you just….quote the Avengers at me? You are hanging out with Bokuto too much.” There was a sharp jolt and Tsukishima’s wings unfolded yet again. He let out a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists to get used to the feeling of dark energy flowing through his body again. Akaashi rubbed the spot where the wings met his back softly.

“You aren’t your brother, Kei.” He murmured. Tsukishima’s fists clenched and his feathers hardened, showing Akaashi exactly how he felt about that.

“Akaashi-san. Less talk, more binding.” Tsukishima growled through gritted teeth. Akaashi roughly pressed down where he had been softly rubbing, causing Tsukishima to hiss and bend forward.

“I apologize, Tsukishima-san, but unless you let me go ask Sugawara-san for his binding secrets, I’m out of options.” There was suddenly a sharp jolt of pain and Tsukishima’s back suddenly straightened. He turned back, glaring at Akaashi, who was holding one of his feathers, freshly-plucked. Akaashi ignored his glare, examining the feather instead. 

“Your feathers hold so much energy even in just one. I can see why you’d hide them, a hunter or a witch with less tact than myself would be all over them for spells.” He mused. 

“Ah yes, thank goodness I date a witch who will only pluck out one when my back’s turned.” Tsukishima snorted .Akaashi smirked right back at him.

“Consider it payment for my services.” He set the feather inside his spellbook before shutting it.

“Wait, you didn’t rebind my wings.” Tsukishima frowned. Akaashi had tried out so many new methods there wouldn’t be a way for Tsukishima to bind it himself until he knew exactly what spell had unbound them in the first place. Tsukishima’s eyes widened with realization before narrowing as he stood up, using his full height to tower over Akaashi. 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work, Keiji. Rebind. My. Wings.” He took steps closer until he and Akaashi were inches apart.

“Rebind them yourself, Kei.” Akaashi folded his arms, not intimidated at all. An angry Tsukishima was terrifying, sure, but he’s dealt with him before. Tsukishima made a growling noise and his wings spread. Akaashi rolled his eyes. It was like when small birds puff their feathers out to be intimidating.

“Here’s your options, Kei. Use the method that you’re SUPPOSED to use to rebind your wings, or leave them out for all to see. Your choice.” Akaashi turned away, returning to his cleaning. There was a loud slam and he realized Tsukishima had left, slamming the door behind him. By the feathers caught in the door, he could tell that Tsukishima had chosen to leave his wings out for the time being. Akaashi sighed as he walked to the door, opening it and picking up the feathers.

“Why do I have to date three stubborn idiots?” Akaashi muttered aloud, walking back to his spellbook and placing the feathers inside before walking upstairs. Tsukishima was sitting on the couch, obviously not watching whatever was on TV, wings folded around him like a small blanket. Akaashi was used to a sulking Bokuto, but a sulking Tsukishima is another story. Akaashi sat down on the couch next to him, glancing up. Tsukishima was determined to ignore him and pulled his wings closer around him.

“You know I’m only doing what’s best for you, right?” Akaashi began. Tsukishima scowled.

“Who are you to decide what’s best for me? My mother?” He spat. Akaashi scowled and reached over, pulling the wings apart so he could look Tsukishima in the eyes.

“Oh, I dunno, your boyfriend who cares a lot for you and hates to see you hurting yourself just to keep your beautiful wings hidden and powers concealed when you could do so naturally and painlessly but are too stubborn to do so because your brother made one mistake.” Akaashi and Tsukishima stared at each other before Tsukishima finally looked away first.

“He made two mistakes. He faked those damn tattoos, and then he lied about it.” Tsukishima muttered. Akaashi’s shoulders relaxed and he adjusted his position so he could sit properly in Tsukishima’s lap, snuggling against him. His wings folded against the two of them, keeping them warm.

“But yours won’t be fake. They’ll be genuine. And probably gorgeous. You’d have to hide them or Kuroo would want to just trace them all day. Hell, I would do that.” Tsukishima’s face turned red, the curse of him being incredibly pale was he couldn’t hide any blushes.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima buried his face in Akaashi’s shoulder, his words having no bite. There was a slight glow around the two before Tsukishima’s wings retracted into his back, shrinking until they were completely gone. Akaashi smiled and pulled away.

“You know you have to show me, right?” Tsukishima let out a groan before pulling off his t-shirt, waiting for Akaashi to get off his lap before turning around. Akaashi let out a soft gasp. On his back were black tattoos, elegant swirls all connecting to create wings. He could sense all of Tsukishima’s hidden magic moving around. Tsukishima cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably at Akaashi’s staring.

 

“Absolutely beautiful.” Akaashi took a step closer, hesitating before reaching out and tracing the marks. Tsukishima shivered slightly, fists clenching.  
“It feels weird when you touch them.” Tsukishima reached for his shirt, right as the front door slammed open.

“HONEYS WE’RE HOOOOO- ohhh shit are we interrupting?” Kuroo’s signature grin appeared on his face as Bokuto jumped behind him, trying to see what was happening over his shoulder. Tsukishima immediately turned red, pulling his shirt on quickly.

“You’re home early. Did Yamamoto show up?” Akaashi asked, quickly changing the subject. Kuroo’s grin slid off his face as he exchanged looks with Bokuto.

“Not….exactly. We’re home early because we need to get ready. The Council is meeting tonight.”


	5. Every day we're Council-in'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how the Council works is there's the head of the clan (IE the captains) and their guardians (vice-captains). The council room itself is in another plane of existence, only available by using a special key each clan has on any working door. The reason Tsukishima can't go (unless summoned) is because he isn't a head of a clan or a guardian.

“No.” Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged looks before Kuroo knocked again on the door. Bokuto had locked himself in his room after remembering a certain rule for going to the Council.

“Bo, come on. It won’t be for that long and you won’t be the only shifter there who has to wear a collar. I’m pretty sure Iwaizumi still has to wear his too.” The rule was simple. If a shifter proved themselves to be unable to stay in control of their instincts, they had to wear a collar that would prevent them from shifting during the meetings. They could prove themselves capable and be able to avoid wearing the collar (Ushijima had done so immediately) but unfortunately Bokuto had yet to do that.

“I’m not wearing that stupid thing!” Akaashi rolled his eyes before placing a hand on the doorknob. He frowned when he realized he couldn’t unlock it.

“Bokuto, what did we say about using runes in the house?” There was a small shuffling noise before Akaashi felt the rune break. He immediately unlocked the door and opened it. Bokuto at least looked guilty for using rune magic.

“We don’t have time for arguing. The Council meeting is supposed to start in like 15 minutes. Just put the collar on and we’ll take it off the second the meeting is over.” Bokuto made a whining noise but sat down on the bed, arms folded. Akaashi approached and buckled the collar around his neck. It had silver on the lock so he couldn’t take it off himself, but Akaashi had personalized it so there was soft fur on the inside so it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“I hate this.” Bokuto reminded them, still sulking. Kuroo closed the door behind them, pulling a large red key out of his pocket.

“Kei said he’ll stay here in case he needs to be called as a witness but, and I quote, ‘Will absolutely murder anyone who tries to dig around his brain for clues’”. Akaashi chuckled and took Bokuto’s hand, pulling the older man up onto his feet.

“Come on. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get home and get that collar off.” Bokuto perked up slightly at the idea and Kuroo put the key in the lock, turning it. This time when the door opened, a new room was on the other side. There was a large table in the middle of the room and many people were already seated.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Oikawa, head of the Aoba Johsai (or Seijoh if you wanted to be old-fashioned) clan was leaning against the table, his nine tails flowing behind him. Sitting next to him was a younger kitsune with only two tails, looking a little nervous. 

“Sup Shittykawa. Where’s Iwaizumi?” Kuroo took his seat next to his guardian, Kai, giving him a high five. The other kitsune stiffened slightly and shot Oikawa a look, which was ignored.

“Iwa-chan isn’t feeling well. Yaha-chan is temporarily taking his place.” Akaashi frowned slightly as he and Bokuto took their seats next to the two Nekomas. Before he could say anything, one of the two at the head of the table cleared his throat. Everyone turned to Karasuno, specifically Sawamura Daichi, the karasu-tengu in charge of the clan and current head of Council. The title rotated around the clans as years go by.

“Let’s put attendance on hold and focus on the problem at hand, shall we?” Daichi began before waving his hand. There was a light and a small orb appeared in the center of the table, a little bat frozen inside.

“This is a demon known as Terushima Yuuji. According to two witness accounts, he and an unknown accomplice attacked the shifter known as Bokuto Koutarou and tried to take him to an unknown location. It should also be known that it is likely his group has already taken multiple shifters, including Yamamoto Taketora from Nekoma and…” Daichi trailed off, glancing at Oikawa. The room followed his gaze and Oikawa smiled sweetly, although it look forced.

“Iwaizumi is fine. He is at home right now.” He said firmly. The other crow, Sugawara, folded his arms.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we sent someone to get him.” Yaha-chan (Akaashi really wish he knew his real name since it was weird to refer to him as such) suddenly let out a sigh.

“Oikawa-san. This is ridiculous. We should jus-“ He suddenly trailed off as Oikawa sent him a sharp look. The younger kitsune looked down at his hands, biting his lip.

“Just admit that Iwaizumi is missing already! Lying about it won’t solve any problems.” Kuroo groaned, annoyed. There was the sound of a throat clearing and a Council member from farther down the table stood up.

“If Oikawa-san won’t admit it, that’s fine. There’s another shifter missing anyways…” The speaker shifted uncomfortably and Akaashi realized who was talking. Apparently Bokuto did as well, as a soft gasp came from behind him.

“No fucking way…” Bokuto muttered. The guardian of Shiratorizawa, Semi Eita, looked him straight in the eyes before speaking again.

“Ushijima is missing as well.” The room burst into chaos at his words. Even Oikawa seemed shocked.

“ORDER!” Daichi finally shouted, slamming his hand loudly on the table and letting his wings extend to full length. The room hushed immediately.

“So we have a serious issue. Multiple shifters have been being kidnapped and we don’t know why. Just because we caught one of the individuals, doesn’t mean there aren’t more behind this. We need a plan. Any ideas?” There was silence, everyone looking around at each other.

“Did you get anything from the demon?” Kai asked. Sugawara shook his head.

“We had Kiyoko search his mind and there wasn’t anything useful. It looks like although he helped in taking the shifters, he wasn’t the one to relocate them. He didn’t even have direct contact with the one in charge.” There were more murmurs amongst the council. Akaashi glanced to the side and saw Bokuto biting his lip. Obviously he wanted to say something but at the same time didn’t. It happened, as usually the Council would disregard most of what he said, as many of the members think he’s an idiot. Which…. Well he was. Sometimes. But other times he had points of view nobody else would.

“What do you think, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, nudging him. They avoided being too personal at the meetings. Bokuto brightened slightly before realizing everyone was staring at him.

“Uh…well…what if we…baited them out?” Bokuto began. Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Baited? How do you propose we do that?” It wasn’t a shut down, but a genuine question. It didn’t stop some of the snickers. Bokuto deflated slightly but Akaashi took his hand under the table, squeezing it.

“Like we get a shifter and we make it look like they’re all by themselves, right? Like they’re an easy target. But in reality a bunch of us are waiting to ambush the bad guys! So when they go to take the shifter, we can grab them instead.” When Bokuto finished explaining his plan, to his surprise there were nods of agreements.

“That’s actually not a terrible plan.” Oikawa admitted. Kuroo nodded, shooting Bokuto a thumbs up and a grin.  
“All in favor, say aye.” There were choruses of ayes and Daichi clapped his hands together.

“Alright. We’ll start on the plan immediately. Those of you without shifters in your clans, we will understand if you leave. Everyone else, let’s get organized and, as Bokuto put it, ‘nab those bad guys’.”


	6. It's a Trap!

“This is a terrible plan.” Tsukishima pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he leaned against the tree. 

“To be fair, this is one of Bo’s better plans.” Kuroo pointed out, eyes glowing in the dark as he kept an eye out for any movement. 

“It was a fine plan, until he volunteered himself as bait.” Tsukishima gritted his teeth, peeking out in the open again. Bokuto was walking around restlessly in the clearing. Across the way were Sugawara and Daichi, both in crow form, and hiding in the branches of the trees. 

“Oikawa has some of his members watching the outer part of the forest in case the perpetrators try to escape.” Akaashi suddenly appeared, causing the other two to jump.

“Jesus Christ Akaashi, don’t do that to me.” Kuroo had a hand over his chest and Akaashi rolled his eyes, gently smacking him.

“You can’t have a heart attack if your heart is already stopped.” He reminded him before peering out at the lone wolf in the clearing.

“Why exactly are we doing this tonight anyways? We could’ve had more time to plan if we waited.” Tsukishima asked, glancing up at the cloudy night sky.

“Because this is a real threat and needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Plus we don’t know how they’ll react once they find out we have Terushima.” Akaashi explained. All three of them shivered again as a breeze came by.

“It’s also midnight, pitch black, and fucking freezing. Anyone in their right mind would stay inside, even shifter-stealing assholes.” Tsukishima argued. They all silenced in an instance as Bokuto suddenly stood still, head tilted upwards. The three followed his gaze and their eyes widened.

“…did nobody check the calendar and think maybe, it might be a bad idea to pull off this plan on the full moon?” Tsukishima scowled before starting to make his away around the trees. Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged worried looks before following him until they got to the tree the two crows were sitting in. Daichi swooped down before changing back into human form.

“Sawamura-san, who is back at Karasuno?” Tsukishima suddenly asked. Daichi blinked.

“Well we left behind Asahi and Hinata, since we didn’t want the shifter instincts to interfere. Noya willingly stayed behind, as did Kiyoko and Yachi.” Daichi frowned, thinking.

“Don’t forget Yamaguchi. He still has lessons to finish. And Kageyama stayed behind too.” Sugawara piped in, appearing behind Daichi. 

“So everyone else is here?” Tsukishima asked. The two crows nodded.

“Tsukki, what’s with the 20 questions all of the sudden?” Kuroo asked, confused. 

“Let me get this straight.” Tsukishima ignored Kuroo, looking directly at Daichi and Sugawara.

“You left behind about seven people on the night of a full moon. Our enemies are going after shifters. Asahi-san might be able to resist the urge to leave, but do you really think an idiot like Hinata will be able to restrain himself? Not to mention he’s quick so he could easily slip away. And what will Asahi-san do when that happens?” Daichi and Sugawara exchanged looks.

“We are idiots.” Daichi groaned before turning and shifting back into his crow form, flying off, Sugawara right behind him.

“That’s why nobody showed to take Bokuto…They’re going to go after the shifters at Karasuno.” Akaashi realized. Tsukishima looked at Bokuto, then back at the direction the crows have flown.

“Go ahead Kei. We’ll tell Bokuto what’s going on and catch up.” Kuroo assured him. Tsukishima nodded and let his wings appear, quickly flying off.

“We’ll have to let Sawamura-san teach him how to turn into a crow soon.” Akaashi muttered before walking out into the clearing. Bokuto stiffened but quickly relaxed when he saw it was just Akaashi.

“Change of plans. We’re heading to Karasuno.” Bokuto’s head tilted but he turned, starting to run in that direction. Kuroo suddenly appeared next to Akaashi and picked him up, startling him.

“Faster this way.” Was all Kuroo would say for an explanation and took off running. Akaashi held on for dear life. It didn’t take too long to reach Karasuno territory. Bokuto had paused on the outside edge, waiting for them. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to come back, a small crow following him.

“It’s exactly what we thought. Hinata managed to sneak out when Shimizu-san had her back turned and Asahi-san followed him. If we’re lucky, their scents are still strong so Bokuto can-“Tsukishima was cut off by a loud boom of thunder and a sudden downpour. Bokuto made a whining noise, immediately running to Kuroo and hiding behind his legs. He hated loud noises like thunder.

“I think Nishinoya-san realized Asahi-san is missing.” The small crow on Tsukishima’s shoulders left his perch and shifted into his childhood friend.

“This is bad. We’ll lose the scent in this rain.” Akaashi realized. He tapped Kuroo’s shoulder and was gently set down.

“Bokuto, we need you to do your best to find them before the rain completely covers their scent. Can you do that?” They turned to the wolf, who let out a little nod before turning and running off in the direction Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had come from. The group followed, ignoring the chill from the storm. Bokuto paused every so often to howl, trying to see if any shifter nearby would answer. Finally, after nearly an hour, a weak-sounding howl answered back. Bokuto took off in that direction and the group discovered a small orange wolf trapped in a net.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi knelt down, easily freeing the wolf from the net. Hinata sat up, shivering.

“Well we found one. Where’s the other one now?” Kuroo looked around, frowning. Bokuto came up to Hinata and nudged him slightly. Hinata got the message and shifted back to human form.

“ahhhhh its cold!” Akaashi took off his jacket and offered it to the small boy. He took it gratefully and curled up in it.

“Where’s Asahi-san?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata blinked.

“Asahi-san….um…” He frowned, thinking hard. His eyes suddenly widened and he stood up quickly.

“W-Wait! I got stuck in the net and there were these big guys who were all like “Grrrrrrrr” and Asahi san was like “ROAR” and they were gonna back off but then a smaller-ish guy walked up and was like “if you don’t want us to hurt the little one, come with us” and Asahi-san didn’t really want to but he did but I was trying to tell him not to cuz I could’ve totally taken them! But he went off with them and then the rain started and then I heard Bokuto! And here you are!” There was a moment of silence as everyone’s minds translated Hinata’s story.

“Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! More minor things to add:  
> Most of the Karasuno members (minus Asahi, Hinata, and Tanaka for reasons) can turn into crows but Tsukishima can't because he never learned how (he could if he was taught but atm he hasn't been)


	7. Things are going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are picking up! (sorry for the delay, life happened)  
> This is still the night of the Full Moon

The council room was much more somber for the second meeting. The council never met this often and more importantly, they NEVER had to handle kidnappings. Bokuto shifted anxiously and Akaashi took his hand under the table. It was an unspoken rule at their house to avoid collaring Bokuto on full moons, but there wasn’t a choice at a council meeting.

“We need to figure this out. Now. Eita, did you get anything from the demon?” Daichi was somehow managing to keep a straight face, but his clenched fists betrayed his calm outer demeanor. Which was understandable. Most of them were on edge and with Asahi taken only a few hours ago, stress levels were high.

“Nothing. His mind is locked up tight.” Eita looked exhausted, having spent the night interrogating Terushima instead of following the others to the woods. The room stayed silent.

“So. We have no leads. No suspects for the mastermind. And no way to find the shifters.” Kuroo counted off the issues on his fingers before letting out a large sigh. “At the very least we need to keep the rest of the shifters inside.”

“Oh, I agree Tetsu-chan.” Almost immediately the room filled with tension as Kuroo growled, whipping his head to glare at the offender. Daishou just smiled back at him before standing up.

“I have a question for Sawamura-san~” Daishou sang. Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Daishou?” He asked, hesitating for a second. Daishou began casually walking around the long table.

“ONLY Azumane-san was taken, yes? The little orange shifter is still safe at home?” Daishou began. Daichi nodded.

“That’s right…” Daishou hummed a bit, pretending to think.

“And Oikawa, I’m assuming the Mad Dog and the little turnip head are fine as well?” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed at the thought.

“Correct…wait a minute…” Oikawa’s eyes widened with realization but Daishou kept walking.

“Semi Semi~ How is little Goshiki doing? I assume he’s perfectly safe as well.” Eita scowled at the nickname but nodded.

“Veeeeery interesting. And dear Tetsu-chan, I think it’s a safe bet to believe your tall Russian kitten is still running around with the little one.” Kuroo was about to stand out of his chair, but Kai pulled him back down, firmly gripping his arm.

“Isn’t this strange? All these shifters missing, but only CERTAIN ones were taken. You said it yourself in the summary, Sawamura. Chibi-chan was defenseless and trapped in a net, yet they took Azumane-san instead. The question is, why? What is connecting the taken shifters?” Daishou paused, standing directly behind the Fukurodani chairs. Akaashi’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Nohebi leader carefully.

“Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Yamamoto, and Azumane are all the strongest shifters in their respective clans. Imagine what would happen to the clans if they all conveniently vanished.” The room was silent, everyone’s eyes on Daishou, who leaned down in between Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Isn’t that right, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked, confused. Everyone’s eyes were on the two of them and he shifted uncomfortably. Luckily, Akaashi came to his rescue, standing up and glaring at Daishou.

“Are you implying Fukurodani is behind this? Perhaps you forgot Bokuto-san was attacked as well.” Akaashi practically growled. Daishou held his hands up defensively.

“Of course I didn’t forget that Kou-chan was attacked. But perhaps you forget that he was conveniently the only one who managed to escape.” Bokuto could sense everyone getting suspicious and began tapping his fingers on his knees, feeling anxious.

“Oy, that was only because Tsukki showed up and scared them off.” Kuroo scowled. His eyes were red, a clear sign he was pissed off.

“Oh yes, the hunters who managed to snatch three other shifters, one of whom was most definitely stronger than Kou-chan, were scared off by a baby crow.” Daishou rolled his eyes. Sugawara raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, are you insinuating our ‘baby crows’ aren’t strong enough to appear frightening to their enemies?”  Suga asked sweetly, a forced smile on his face.

“Of course not. Just perhaps the one who prefers to hide away from his own clan and probably hasn’t reached full power. But enough about crows, we’re talking about shifters. Wolf shifters, precisely. If we want to get even more specific, the Alpha wolf shifters.” Bokuto inhaled sharply, eyes widening in shock. Akaashi looked at Bokuto, confused. Daishou gasped in mock shock.

“Oh don’t tell me you haven’t told your own guardian about the Alpha system, Kou-chan?” From the looks of it, nobody else understood it either.

“Bokuto-san, care to explain this system?” Daichi asked, but from the tone it was obvious it was more of an order. Bokuto took a deep breath, trying to ignore Akaashi and Kuroo’s stares.

“W-We aren’t supposed to talk about it…B-But there’s like… okay so you know how in wolf packs there’s one in charge? The same thing happens with wolf shifters. It helps to like, keep a pack in line and from fighting amongst each other. You can obviously challenge the Alpha to gain status but the status can also be passed down to the next strongest wolf.” Bokuto explained, not looking up at anyone.

“That explains why Kyoutani was constantly challenging Iwaizumi-san to everything and anything.” Yahaba muttered. Oikawa frowned, leaning forward on his hands.

“So you’re saying all the missing shifters, are these so called ‘Alpha’ shifters?” Oikawa asked. Bokuto hesitated before nodding.

“And that isn’t all, isn’t that right Kou-chan?” Daishou leaned against the wall behind him, obviously enjoying this show. Bokuto turned to scowl at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daishou.” He growled. Daishou rolled his eyes.

“Are you quite sure there’s nothing else you want to say? After all, out of everyone here, you’re the one that’s most suspicious.” Kuroo finally stood up, his chair falling loudly on the ground.

“That. Is. Enough. Sit your ass down you snake before I come over there and make you.” Kuroo snarled. Daichi slammed his fist on the table and the room silenced, all heads turning to the front of the room.

“Obviously we don’t have all the information we need. However, I believe we might have enough for reasonable suspicion.” Bokuto’s eyes widened and he stood up, his chair also loudly falling to the floor.

“H-Hey hey hey, you don’t… I wouldn’t do this!” Bokuto insisted, backing slowly up from the table. His instincts were rampaging through him, half telling him to run and half telling him to fight. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Bokuto-san is right. We’re jumping to conclusions.” Akaashi protested. Kuroo nodded as well.

“Somebody is a bit too biased.” Daishou sang softly and Kuroo’s head whipped back to him. Kai had to actually hold his leader back this time.

“That is enough! Bokuto-san will stay here where we can keep an eye on him. Eita-san will be given full rights to interrogation.” The world seemed to slow down as Bokuto realized he was literally being charged for something he didn’t do. It was taking all his willpower to keep himself from bolting, his mind screaming _DANGER! DANGER! RUN!_ The final tick happened when he saw Eita and Tendou standing up, preparing to walk over to him. He heard a voice, definitely not his own, whispering in his head.

_Run_

And that’s exactly what he did.


	8. The one where plot things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are over so i can finally continue writing! WOOOOO!

In retrospect, running away from the Council was a terrible decision. Not only were most of them hunters, they were ALL beings with supernatural powers and tracking a shifter who couldn’t shift because _fuck this goddamn collar_ , wouldn’t be too difficult. Bokuto ran as fast as he could through the woods, occasionally pausing to try and take off the collar. Each time, he was rewarded with a slight burn and the sound of hunters catching up, so he kept going. Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath, ducking behind some rocks.

“You seem in need of assistance.” Bokuto jumped at the sudden voice, immediately turning on the offensive. His eyes widened as he recognized the speaker.

“U-Ushiwaka? What the fuck where have you been!?” The taller shifter blinked before frowning.

“I have been….” He paused, thinking. “….I am not sure. I was told there was a need to hide and we all have been hiding nearby. It seems like you need to hide as well.” Bokuto glanced back in the direction he came, biting his lip.

“HE HAD TO GO THIS WAY!” Alright decision made. Bokuto nodded quickly and Ushijima shifted, a large red wolf running away. Bokuto swore under his breath as he followed as best he could.

“I can’t….shift….god Ushiwaka slow down!” He huffed, trying to keep up. Ushijima paused every so often to make sure Bokuto was still following before taking off again. Eventually, the two reached a cave, slightly hidden amongst rocks. Bokuto slid in behind Ushijima.

“We’ve all been staying here.” Ushijima had shifted back, stepping out of the darkness towards the center of the cave.

“And by all…you mean…?” Bokuto followed him before skidding to a stop, eyes wide. In the center of the cave was a magical circle, comprised of smaller circles on the outer ring and a large star in the middle. There were stone statues of wolves sitting with their heads bowed in all the smaller circles except one.

“U-Ushiwaka what the fuck is this?!” Bokuto reached for Ushijima, but to his surprise his arm went straight through him. Ushijima didn’t answer as he walked towards one of the larger statues, phasing into it. Bokuto slowly approached the circle, his instincts all telling him to run.

“This is…definitely shifter magic. So does that mean…these are the missing wolves?” He looked around at the statues. It was hard to tell with no color.

“Absolutely right, Bokuto-san~” Bokuto was suddenly shoved forward, stumbling into the last circle. His collar shattered as soon as he passed the edge. He coughed slightly, rubbing his neck as he sat up.

“What the fu- Daishou?” He blinked, confused as the man stepped forward, grinning.

“Welcome to your new home. Don’t worry about being lonely, as you can see there’s plenty of others for you to play with.” Daishou spread his arms wide, gesturing to the other wolves. Bokuto growled and began to walk out of the circle, only to find he COULDN’T leave the circle. No matter how hard he tried, he was bounced back in.

“What the hell are you doing Daishou? Let me out!” Bokuto scowled, clenching his fists.

“You should know what I’m doing. Don’t you recognize a shifter ritual when you see one? These are your runes after all.” Daishou approached, but stayed well out of the reach of the circle. Bokuto took the chance to look down at the circle. His eyes widened as he recognized the runes inscribed in the rings. But the combination didn’t match any ritual he’s read of.

“Ah, but of course you wouldn’t recognize THIS ritual. This one is only written in the Nohebi Catacombs. Wolf shifters are too stupid to pull a power-shifting ritual off.” Bokuto glared at Daishou before sitting down and folding his arms.

“I hope you know this isn’t going to work. You can’t use rituals for shifters unless…” Bokuto trailed off, eyes widening.

“Unless you are one.” Daishou finished, grinning before sticking out his forked tongue.

“Snake shifter extraordinaire. It’s pretty easy to lie and say I’m just a naga. But that’s not important. What IS important is how you are going to help me.” He knelt next to the circle and Bokuto growled.

“I’m not going to help you, Daishou.” He snarled, face already half-shifted. Daishou clicked his tongue before standing up.

“Wow that sounds familiar. Iwaizumi said the same thing. Then Yamamoto, and Ushijima, and wow then Asahi. But look at them now~” Bokuto tried very very hard not to look at the stone statues.

“Do you know _why_ they ended up like this, Kou-chan?” Daishou smirked. Bokuto shook his head, biting his lip.

“Because they all willingly submitted to me and this ritual.” Bokuto was glad he was already sitting, because he would’ve fallen back down in shock. Wolf shifters were many things and did many things, but obediently submitting to another shifter, ANY other shifter, was unheard of. Especially the alphas. They were the strongest of their packs, they didn’t NEED to submit.

“’But Daishou, why on earth would these shifters submit to you?’ I’m so glad you asked, Kou-chan!” Daishou continued, doing a terrible impression of Bokuto. He suddenly went quiet and Bokuto blinked, confused.

“Bo?! Are you down there?!” Bokuto’s eyes widened at the familiar voice and he stood up, growling.

“Daishou, you leave him the fuck alone.” He tried to push his way out of the circle, only to be pushed back even rougher and he fell onto his butt with a yelp. He immediately covered his mouth, but it was too late.

“Bokut- what the fuck?” Kuroo froze in the middle of the cave, slowly taking in the scene in front of him.

“Let’s answer your question, Kou-chan.” Daishou grinned before he attacked.


	9. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More little things that might help with any confusion:  
> Vampires get little boosts of power depending on what blood they drink. Humans just fill them up moreso than animals.   
> Witches give them heightened senses.  
>  Wolf Shifters can regenerate their own blood quickly so they can fill a vampire up easily without feeling lightheaded.
> 
> Thaaat's about it for now. We're coming close to the end here folks!

The Council Room erupted into chaos as soon as Bokuto had fled. Everyone had been too shocked to stop him from running out the door.

“Kou, wait!” Kuroo stood up to chase after him, as the rest of the Council seemed prepared to, but a hand on his arm made him pause, letting the others run by him. He glanced down at the owner and frowned.

“Akaashi, what the fuck?” He tried to pull away but Akaashi held firm.

“I have a plan.” He pulled Kuroo’s arm until he was at Akaashi’s height. Kuroo blinked, confused.

“What are yo-“ He was interrupted by a kiss, which usually he was all for. Akaashi was great at kissing, 10/10 would recommend. But this didn’t seem like the time. Kuroo pulled away, eyes narrowed.

“Keiji we don’t have time for this! There’s literally dozens of hunters after Bokuto and although I love making out, we gotta go!” He tried to pull away but Akaashi pulled him right back.

“There might be more of them, but everyone knows vampires are the best hunters. Especially when they’re full of magical blood.” Kuroo’s eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

“Oh you want me to…? You sure?” Kuroo usually drank from either animals, or from Bokuto since his body regenerated incredibly fast. On very rare occasions did he get to drink from Tsukishima or Akaashi. It was more filling and delicious from them, but it also was addicting and he always felt like the world was slower and more of a blur after the effects wore off. Which is why they don’t let him drink from them very often.

“We need to find him before the others. I’ll get Tsukki while you find him.” Akaashi pulled his shirt collar out of the way and leaned up to Kuroo. Kuroo’s pupils dilated as he leaned close. He held Akaashi close before sucking on his neck, giving him a bit of a warning before biting down. He felt Akaashi flinch slightly before relaxing as he drank. Almost immediately he could sense so much more than he had before. He could feel the past presences of the various supernatural beings and the ones who were still lingering. Eventually he felt Akaashi tap his wrist and his fangs retracted as he reluctantly pulled away, licking over the small holes in his neck to close the wounds.

“How do you feel?” Akaashi asked softly, letting Kuroo sit him down in his chair again. Kuroo chuckled a bit.

“I should be asking you that. Make sure you sit for a bit before going to get Tsukki. Get some orange juice too.” He gave Akaashi a kiss on the forehead before he turned, running out of the room. He found himself in some house he didn’t recognize, probably from whoever had used the Council Room key last. But more importantly, he could see everyone’s trails. He dashed out of the house and saw the trails all separate.

“Bokuto…Bokuto….” He mumbled, turning in circles as he tried to figure out which path was the wolf’s. Eventually he found the golden trail, so bright it was nearly white, and began to follow it. Much to his confusion, another path randomly appeared halfway through, belonging to a shifter but not quite. It was partially transparent but Kuroo could pick out a maroon color. The paths continued and eventually led to a cave, hidden pretty damn well amongst other rocks. If he didn’t have his heightened senses, he would’ve probably overlooked it.

“Bo?! Are you down there?!” He called, peering down the hole. He could vaguely hear voices, but he couldn’t tell them apart. He carefully climbed down into the cave, looking around when suddenly he heard a familiar yelp. He immediately took off in a sprint. He found himself in a surprisingly large clearing in the middle of the cave, a magic circle in the middle. But more importantly, Bokuto was part of the circle and, more importantly, Daishou. Kuroo always hated that snake, and he knew the feeling was mutual. But even with their mutual hatred, he didn’t expect the other one to suddenly lunge at him. He fell back with a surprised grunt, Daishou on top of him with fangs bared. Kuroo immediately kicked him off, getting to his feet quickly.

“Daishou! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Kuroo snarled, letting his fangs slip out. Daishou smirked, brushing dirt off himself.

“I’m so glad you’re the one who decided to show up and play hero. Sure, the crow might’ve been fun to play with and the witch an easy opponent. But you’ve been a pain in my neck for too long.” Daishou spat. Kuroo heard Bokuto growl from his spot but it didn’t seem like he could move out of his little circle.

“I’m going to ignore the shitty pun because you don’t deserve it. I knew you were an asshole but kidnapping shifters? What the fuck, Daishou?!” Kuroo tightened his fists as Daishou began laughing.

“Oh you don’t even know the half of it. After I finish this ritual, kidnapping is only going to be the bottom of the list. Imagine this, Tetsu-chan. All the shifters in the world, following one shifter’s orders. Wolves, cats, bats, crows, eagles, snakes, bears… ALL of them.” Kuroo’s eyes widened and Bokuto made a choking noise.

“You can’t be serious Daishou. You’re…you can’t pull off the ritual! You aren’t even a shifter!” Bokuto pointed out. Daishou chuckled, and Kuroo realized his eyes changed. They seemed narrower, slitted almost.

“That is where you are wrong.” Before Kuroo could even realize what was going on, there was a bright light and suddenly a snake was lunging straight towards Kuroo’s face. He ducked with a yelp, managing to dodge the surprise attack. He heard Bokuto shout his name, sounding pretty worried. Kuroo whipped around quickly, hearing the snake hiss in preparation for another attack. Daishou’s snake form was smaller than he was, which means he’d be faster and harder to hit. Luckily, Daishou isn’t the only one who has an animal form. Kuroo lunged forward the same time as Daishou, shifting into cat form mid-lunge and grabbing the snake in his mouth, biting down hard on the snake. The scales cut his mouth slightly but Kuroo didn’t care, biting down harder.

“Kuroo! KUROO LET GO!” He realized too late Daishou had been oddly still and Bokuto’s warning was in vain as he suddenly felt the snake wrap around him, squeezing tight. He instinctively bit down harder on the snake. Their game of ‘say uncle’ didn’t last very long as soon as Daishou apparently remembered, he also had fangs. Kuroo felt a sharp prick on his stomach and he let go with a yowl, feeling a burning sensation spread throughout his body. Daishou didn’t let go though, and tightened his grip as well. Kuroo struggled, starting to find it harder to breathe.

“Stop!” Daishou suddenly pulled his fangs out, his head looking expectantly at Bokuto. Kuroo weakly turned his head, seeing his white-haired best friend on his knees, hands nearly ripping out his hair. He hated the fearful look in his eyes, the desperation.

“Daishou, let him go! I-I’ll do whatever the hell you need me to do, just let Kuroo go!” Bokuto pleaded. Kuroo could feel Daishou squeeze one more time before letting go, slithering away towards Bokuto, and shifting back in a bright light. Kuroo tried to get on his feet but collapsed, his body burning. He didn’t even have the energy to change back to his normal form.

“I’m glad you see it my way, Kou-chan~” Daishou purred, kneeling next to the shifter. Kuroo let out a weak hiss when Daishou ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair before tugging harshly, pulling out a strand. Bokuto hissed in pain, rubbing the spot it hurt.

“You know what you need to do, Kou-chan.” Daishou stood up again, making his way to the center of the circle. Bokuto looked over at Kuroo, who was doing his best to mentally communicate with him to _not fucking doing something stupid_ but unfortunately neither of them were blessed with telepathic powers. Kuroo saw something flicker in Bokuto’s eyes, sorrow maybe? Regret? He didn’t get much time to figure it out as Bokuto turned towards the center of the circle, hesitating before closing his eyes. There was a dimmer glow than usual as Bokuto shifted, the familiar wolf form sitting in his place. Kuroo could hear Daishou muttering in another language as the circle began to glow.

“Do it now!” Daishou snarled. Bokuto hesitated once more before lying down, head on his paws in a clear form of submission. Kuroo only ever saw Bokuto act like this with Akaashi, and even then it was rare.

“Bokuto!? Kuroo!?” Kuroo’s eyes widened at the familiar voices and Bokuto perked up slightly. Tsukishima flew into the room, holding onto Akaashi and landing next to Kuroo.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi picked Kuroo up and bundled him in his arms. Kuroo hissed in pain, his stomach wound flaring up. Tsukishima glared at Daishou, wings stretched out as far as possible.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He snapped, eyes nearly glowing with anger. Daishou just laughed, raising his arms.

“You’re all too late! The shifting power is mine!” Tsukishima ignored him, stalking towards Bokuto and getting as close as he could. The wolf looked up at him, obviously confused.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you idiotic snake. I’m talking to Bokuto. What. The FUCK. Are you doing giving in to an asshole like this!? Let me guess, he’s threatening us, your loved ones? Are we damsels in distresses here? Because you have a serious hero complex if you think that any of us would be okay with you sacrificing yourself for us.” Bokuto’s ears drooped as Tsukishima scolded him. Akaashi and Kuroo stared, confused. Even Daishou seemed lost.

“I don’t give a fuck about rituals, or alpha statuses, or stupid snakes. I care about you. And Keiji. And Tetsurou.” Tsukishima knelt next to the wolf, lowering his voice.

“And I know for sure, that the Koutarou I love, wouldn’t give in to anyone. Especially not a stupid snake.” Bokuto sat up, ears perked back up before he turned towards Daishou, growling. Daishou watched the scene before chuckling and slowly clapping his hands.

“That was adorable, really. You never seemed like one for dramatics. But, I’m afraid you’re a little too late to change your mind, Kou-chan.” Daishou raised his hand and the barrier around Bokuto glowed, forcing Tsukishima to back up.

“W-What the fuck…Bokuto!” Tsukishima’s eyes widened with horror as he saw the wolf’s feet begin to turn gray. Bokuto made a whining noise as he struggled to move. That’s when Tsukishima realized it wasn’t just a color change. Bokuto was turning to stone. His gaze wandered to the other stone statues and he realized that was exactly what happened to the others.

“We need to stop the ritual!” Tsukishima turned to Akaashi and Kuroo, eyes wide. Akaashi hurried over, setting a squirming Kuroo down in Tsukishima’s arms.  He studied the circle Bokuto was in.

“I-I don’t know this kind of magic. I’ve only seen the runes Bokuto leaves behind in the forests, these are all new.” Akaashi bit his lip, glancing up at Bokuto, who was already half turned to stone.

“We have to do SOMETHING!” Tsukishima’s grip tightened and Kuroo hissed.

“I know, I know! Just…I have to think!” Akaashi ran a hand through his hair, obviously trying not to panic. Tsukishima suddenly yelped as Kuroo bit down on his arm, sucking out some blood. Tsukishima immediately pulled him away and pushed him off his lap, causing the cat to stumble a bit away before shifting back to his normal form, groaning as he immediately felt the pain from his stomach.

“Kuroo what the hell?!” Tsukishima hissed, holding his arm. Kuroo sat up, eyes slightly glowing.

“Sorry…lost a lot of blood…needed a slight refill.” He grunted. He looked around the room before settling on Bokuto, who was nearly frozen entirely.

“Bo…I dunno what the fuck is going to happen, or honestly what is happening right now. But I’m sorry man. This is my fault. You did this for me because I was an idiot and got hurt and I’m sorry. But you are going to fight, you hear me? We can’t do it for you, as much as we want to. But you can. And you are going to give this snake a hard time, ya hear me?” Kuroo nudged Akaashi, causing the smaller man to jump slightly before taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“Koutarou… you’ve always been strong and you depend on me when you’re at your weakest. Well, this time you need to depend on yourself and believe me, you are more than capable. We wouldn’t be able to help you when we do, if you weren’t at least a little bit capable of doing it yourself. So you better remember we’re here waiting for you.” They always fought as a group. They accounted for each other’s weaknesses and strengths and worked together to beat anything that dared cross their path. But for once, they had to sit back and watch. This fight was Bokuto’s and Bokuto’s alone. Bokuto leaned his head up and let out one last defiant howl before he was fully frozen and the room erupted into a bright light.

“THE POWER IS ALL MIIIIIINE!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIVE  
> okay classes started up again and I had to adjust to my new schedule before getting time to sit and write. BUT HERE WE GO

Bokuto sat up quickly, gasping for air. Turning to stone wasn’t a fun experience, especially when done slowly. 0/10, would not recommend. He managed to calm himself down and look around at his surroundings. It was…gray. Very gray. There was fog all along the ground and nothing but gray sky above him. He had no idea where he was, but it probably wasn’t good. He stood up, noticing how the fog swirled around his arms before slowly falling back down to his feet.

“Huh. This is…probably bad.” Bokuto spoke aloud, trying to break the eerie silence. His words sounded muffled, like he was speaking underwater. He took a few steps forward, only to trip over something with a loud yelp. He landed face-first on the ground and sat up, rubbing his nose and grumbling. He turned to see what he tripped on and his eyes went wide.

“I-Iwaizumi!” He scambled towards the shifter he had tripped over, who was lying unmoving on the ground. The fog was wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Bokuto tried to fan it away but it came right back. He shook Iwaizumi roughly, trying to get some sort of response. But his head just lolled back, eyes wide and vacant.

“W-What the fuck is going on?” Bokuto gently set down his friend, standing up and looking around. He found the others in similar positions, all looking terrifyingly pale. Bokuto was starting to panic. He wasn’t the smart one who could solve these kind of issues, that was always Akaashi. His second-in-command would surely know what to do.

 _But Akaashi isn’t here and you are, so figure it out!_ Bokuto thought to himself, biting his lip. _What would others do if you were in this situation?_ He paced back and forth, trying to think. Well, a well-timed emotional speech helped him so he could try that. He stood in the center of the group, clearing his throat.

“Uh…Okay guys I dunno if you can hear me, but I sure hope so or I’m talking to myself here…” He began. Not the best start, but it’s a start. He took a breath, preparing himself to make the most emotional, heartwarming and inspiring speech of all time.

“You guys shoul- ACK” He was almost immediately interrupted, tackled into the ground. He struggled with whoever was on his back, managing to throw them off and immediately turning around, growling. He tried to shift forms, but nothing happened. His moment of shock was enough for his assailant to dive at him again, this time pinning him down on his back. The fog was eagerly rolling around both of them.

“I swear to god, if I have to hear one more goddamn inspirational speech, I’m going to scream.” Daishou hissed. He seemed more reptilian than normal, like he was partially shifted into his snake form. Bokuto couldn’t tell if he was pissed off at being interrupted, or secretly relieved because it was probably going to be an awful speech anyways.

“You aren’t supposed to be up and moving around here, Kou-chan.” Bokuto felt a shiver run through him. He should definitely be able to overpower Daishou, that much he knew. But for some reason, he couldn’t push the snake off him.

“It’s kind of cute to watch you struggle. The others didn’t wake up in time to be able to even try to fight back. Not that they could. Not here.” Daishou chuckled at Bokuto’s confused expression.

“Is this the part where you do the villain monologue?” Bokuto asked. Every action movie has prepared him for this. The villain does a monologue, then he has time to come up with a plan and save the day. To his surprise though, Daishou just stood up, snorting.

“Yeah right. I already explained my plot once, I don’t need to do it again.” Bokuto tried to stand up to follow him, but found he couldn’t. He tried to move his wrists and saw that he could only lift them slightly before the fog pulled them back down.

“What the fuck…?” He struggled, trying to pull free. All he managed to do was get in a sitting position instead of lying down on his back.

“The fog loves when strong-hearted people come to visit. It feels the warmth and wants it for its own. Of course, now it simply pulls that strength and it all comes to me.” Daishou grinned. Bokuto scowled, realizing the fog was probably draining not only his own energy, but has been draining the energy from all the other shifters for as long as they’ve been there. And with all that power going to Daishou, that would explain why Bokuto couldn’t overpower him. He wasn’t fighting one person. He was fighting five.

“Your little rebellion won’t matter, really. It’ll just take a little longer to fully absorb your power.” Daishou continued. It wasn’t totally a villain monologue, but Bokuto would take it. He looked around at the other shifters, trying to figure out a way to save them. Finally, he just let out a loud sigh. Daishou paused in his monologue, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine. Whatever. You win.” Bokuto leaned his head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Daishou blinked, obviously confused.

“…I win?” He repeated. Bokuto nodded, letting out another sigh.

“Yup. You win. Obviously there’s nothing I can do here to stop you, and everyone else was just too cowardly to do shit, so I guess you win.” Bokuto wasn’t Kuroo, but he was still pretty good at getting people mad. Daishou folded his arms, still looking a bit lost.

“I mean…I was going to win anyways but I didn’t expect you to give up THAT easily.” Daishou said slowly. Bokuto knew he didn’t have too long before Daishou realized what he was doing.

“Well, I guess that’s just what us big strong alphas are supposed to do, ya know? Give up super easily. Let the bad guy win. Disappoint all our friends and loved ones, all that great stuff.” Bokuto continued. He thought he saw a shift of movement but focused his attention on Daishou, who seemed to finally figure out what he was doing.

“Oy. Shut up.” He growled, walking over and delivering a swift kick to the ribs. Bokuto fell over with a grunt.

“Sorry, what was that? I’m not super smart so you’ll have to repeat it. After all, I’m just a wolf. Everyone knows wolves are stupid.” Okay that hurt a bit, both physically (because damn that snake can kick hard) and mentally (he had been doing so well lately with not insulting himself). But he still grinned, even when Daishou leaned down and grabbed him by his hair.

“I said-“

“Shut. Up.” Daishou’s head whipped around so quickly, Bokuto was surprised his neck didn’t snap.

“Impossible…” Daishou’s grip tightened and Bokuto winced, making a quiet whimpering noise. He managed to look in the same direction Daishou was and grinned weakly.

“Whoopsies. I pissed off Iwa-chan.” He snickered, earning a weak glare from Iwaizumi, who had managed to get onto one knee.

“Do not call me that.” Iwaizumi growled. Daishou looked around as more growls filled the air.

“What…No! This is… You all should be nearly dead by now!” Daishou looked confused and pissed off. He immediately turned to Bokuto, leaning in close.

“What. Did you do?” He hissed, eyes narrowed. Bokuto simply chuckled a bit.

“I figured giving them some cutesy friendship speech wouldn’t work well. But, pissing off their wolves. That’ll probably work. After all, what leader of the pack wants to be called cowardly by another wolf?” Bokuto smirked before spitting right on Daishou’s face. The snake scowled and slammed Bokuto’s head forward. He yelped, pain flaring through his face. He didn’t have to feel his nose to know it was bleeding. He could see drops of blood fall onto the ground in front of him, vanishing with a hiss in a puff of smoke.

“You think this changes anything?! Being awake just means you will all die even slower than before! If anything, you dumb wolves just prolonged your own suffering!” Daishou laughed, standing up.

“Did we? Or did we just start yours, you stupid snake?” Yamamoto growled, pulling away from the fog. Daishou’s eyes widened when the fog fell away from his wrists.

“W-What? No! That’s-“He whirled around, seeing the same thing happening to the others.

“Impossible? W-Well… Probably should be. But we’re not very good at following the rules.” Asahi grunted as he stood up, stretching.

“Are you alright, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto looked up and saw Ushijima standing above him, looking concerned. He reached down and helped him up, pulling Bokuto free of the fog.

“Yeah. Just a bloody nose. Are YOU guys alright?” Bokuto asked. Ushijima glanced at the others. Even though they were all standing up, they seemed ready to fall back down. Asahi and Yamamoto seemed like they’d still try to fight as Daishou approached them.

“Most of our energy has been drained. We will be unable to fight him, despite our number advantages. Not to mention we are unable to shift forms in this world. Our best bet would be to reach the exit before we collapse.” Ushijima said. Bokuto nodded, looking around. Everything seemed exactly the same, no matter where he looked.

“Finding the exit will probably be difficult. Especially with snakey here.” Bokuto bit his lip. Iwaizumi made his way over to them, keeping an eye on Daishou.

“Ushiwak- I mean, Ushijima. Didn’t he lead you out once?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes narrowed. Ushijima nodded.

“I do not recall what happened afterwards, but he did show me the way. It is not far, but we will need to beat him to it. No doubt he will try to lock us in here if he escapes first.” Ushijima explained. Bokuto nodded, before looking back towards the fight about to start.

“Iwaizumi, get to Asahi and Yamamoto and tell them the plan. Ushijima and I can handle the snake for a bit. Then we make a break for it. Got it?” Iwaizumi and Ushijima exchanged looks of concern.

“Okay it’s not the best plan, but it’s the only one we’ve got.” Bokuto pointed out. Iwaizumi sighed before cracking his knuckles.

“Fine. Let’s do this.”


End file.
